A Saga Crepúsculo - Versão Glee
by on on on
Summary: Uma história Faberry na versão da Saga Crepúsculo. Ou seria uma história da Saga Crepúsculo na versão Glee?
1. Prefácio

Eu nunca pensei muito sobre como eu iria morrer – embora nos últimos meses tivesse motivos suficientes - mas mesmo que eu não tivesse, eu não iria imaginar assim.

Eu encarei sem respirar através do longo aposento, dentro dos olhos escuros do caçador, e ele olhou agradavelmente de volta pra mim.

Com certeza essa foi uma boa forma de morrer, no lugar de outra pessoa, outra pessoa que eu amava. Nobre, até. Que deve ser levado em conta pra alguma coisa.

Eu sabia que se eu nunca fosse para Forks, eu não estaria encarando a morte agora. Mas, aterrorizada como eu estava, eu não podia me fazer lamentar a decisão. Quando a vida lhe oferece um sonho muito além de todas as suas expectativas, é irracional se lamentar quando isso chega ao fim.

O caçador sorriu de um jeito simpático enquanto avançava para me matar.


	2. A Primeira Vista

**2.À PRIMEIRA VISTA**

Minha mãe me levou ao aeroporto com as janelas abaixadas. Estava fazendo 24°C em Phoenix, o céu estava um azul perfeito e sem nuvens. Estava vestindo minha camiseta preferida: sem mangas, de renda furadinha. Usava-a como um gesto de despedida. Minha bagagem de mão era um parka.

Na Península Olímpica, no noroeste do estado de Washington, nos Estados Unidos, existe uma cidadezinha chamada Forks que está quase que constantemente coberta por nuvens. Nessa cidade desimportante chove mais do que em qualquer outro lugar do país. Foi dessa cidade e da

sua sombra depressiva e onipresente que minha mãe fugiu comigo quando eu tinha só alguns meses de vida. Era nessa cidade que eu era obrigada a passar todos os verões até completar 14 anos. Aquele foi o ano em que bati o pé. Então, nos últimos três verões, meu pai, Russell, passou duas semanas de férias comigo na Califórnia.

Agora era em Forks que ia me exilar, algo que fiz com muito custo. Eu detestava Forks.

Eu amava Phoenix. Amava o sol e o calor escaldante. Amava a cidade vigorosa e grande.

\- Quinnie - minha mãe me disse - pela milésima vez antes de eu entrar no avião. - Você não precisa fazer isso.

Minha mãe parece-se comigo, exceto pelo cabelo curto e pelo rosto risonho. Senti um espasmo ao encarar os olhos infantis e bem abertos dela. Como poderia deixar minha amorosa, errática e ingênua mãe para se cuidar sozinha? Claro, ela tinha o Hiran agora, então as contas provavelmente seriam pagas, haveria comida na geladeira, gasolina no carro, e alguém pra ligar quando ela se perdesse, mas ainda assim...

\- Eu quero ir - eu menti. Sempre fui uma péssima mentirosa, mas já estava contando essa mentira tão freqüentemente por esses dias que agora já soava quase convincente.

\- Diz 'oi' para o Russell por mim.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Verei você logo - ela insistiu. - Pode voltar pra casa quando quiser. Virei assim que você precisar. - Mas pude perceber o sacrifício em seus olhos, por trás da promessa.

\- Não se preocupe comigo - eu pedi - Vai ser ótimo. Amo você, mãe.

Ela me abraçou apertado por um tempo, então entrei no avião e ela se foi.

De Phoenix para Seatle o vôo dura quatro horas, mais uma hora num pequeno avião até Port Angeles, e então uma hora de carro até Forks. O vôo não me incomodava, já passar uma hora num carro com Russell estava me preocupando.

Russell estava sendo até legal sobre essa história toda. Ele parecia genuinamente feliz que eu iria morar com ele quase que permanentemente pela primeira vez. Ele já tinha me matriculado na escola e ia me ajudar a arranjar um carro.

Mas com certeza ia ser estranho morar com Russell. Nenhum de nós era o que se poderia chamar de falantes, e nem sei o que haveria para ser dito. Sabia que ele estava mais do que confuso com a minha decisão - como minha mãe já havia feito antes de mim, eu nunca tinha escondido que não gostava de Forks.

Quando o avião pousou em Port Angeles, estava chovendo. Não achei que fosse um mau presságio, só era inevitável. Já tinha me despedido do sol.

Russell estava me esperando no carro-patrulha. Já era de se esperar. Russell é o Chefe de Polícia para os bons cidadãos de Forks. Meu motivo maior para comprar um carro, apesar da escassez dos meus rendimentos, era que eu me negava ser levada pela cidade num carro com luzes vermelhas e azuis em cima. Nada melhor pra fazer o trânsito andar devagar do que um policial.

Charlie me deu um abraço meio estranho, de um braço só, quando sai tropeçando do avião.

\- Bom te ver, Quinn. - ele disse sorrindo, enquanto automaticamente me segurava para eu não cair. - Você não mudou muito. Como vai Judy?

\- Mamãe vai bem. É bom te ver também, pai. - ele não me deixava chamá-lo de Russell.

Só tinha trazido algumas malas. A maior parte das roupas que usava no Arizona eram muito permeáveis para usar em Washington. Minha mãe e eu tínhamos nos juntado para suplementar meu guarda-roupa com roupas de inverno, mas ainda tinha pouca coisa. Coube tudo na mala do carro-patrulha, facilmente.

\- Achei um bom carro para você, bem barato. - ele anunciou quando já estávamos no carro.

\- Que tipo de carro? - achei suspeito a maneira como ele disse "carro bom para você", ao invés de só "carro bom".

\- Bem, na verdade é uma caminhonete, um Chevrolet.

\- Onde o achou?

\- Lembra-se de Billy Evans, de La Push? - La Push é a pequena reserva indígena na costa.

\- Não.

\- Ele costumava ir pescar conosco no verão. – Russell ofereceu ajuda. Isso explicaria porque eu não lembrava dele. Me dou bem em bloquear da minha memória coisas dolorosas e desnecessárias. - Ele está numa cadeira de rodas agora - Russell continuou quando não respondi - então não pode dirigir mais, por isso se ofereceu para vender a caminhonete bem barato.

\- De que ano é? - pude ver pela mudança de expressão que essa era uma pergunta que ele esperava que eu não fosse fazer.

\- Bem, Billy trabalhou bastante no motor, só tem alguns anos.

Esperava que ele não fosse achar que eu desistiria assim tão fácil.

\- Quando ele comprou a caminhonete?

\- Acho que foi em 1984.

\- Era nova quando ele comprou?

\- Na verdade, não. Acho que era nova no começo dos anos 60 ou no fim dos 50, no máximo. - ele admitiu, envergonhado.

\- Rus... pai, não sei muito sobre carros. Não saberia consertar nada se estragasse, e não poderia pagar um mecânico...

\- Realmente, Quinn, a coisa anda direito. Não fazem mais carros como aquele. - A coisa, pensei comigo mesma... era uma possibilidade como apelido, no mínimo.

\- Barato é quanto? - afinal, essa era a parte onde eu não podia abrir mão.

\- Bem, querida, eu meio que já comprei ele pra você. Um presente de boas-vindas. – Russell espiou para o meu lado, com uma expressão esperançosa no rosto. Uau. De graça.

\- Não precisava fazer isso, pai. Eu ia comprar o carro eu mesma.

\- Eu não me importo. Quero que você seja feliz aqui. - Ele olhava em frente na estrada quando falou isso. Russell não ficava confortável ao expressar suas emoções em voz alta. Eu herdei isso dele. Então olhava bem pra frente quando respondi.

\- Isso foi muito legal, pai, obrigada. Fico muito agradecida. - não precisava adicionar que eu ser feliz em Forks era uma impossibilidade. Ele não precisava sofrer comigo. E eu nunca recusaria uma caminhonete de graça.

\- Bem, então, de nada. - ele murmurou, envergonhado com o meu agradecimento. Trocamos mais alguns comentários sobre o tempo, que estava molhado, e era isso em termos de conversa. Ficamos olhando pela janela em silêncio.

Era lindo, claro, não podia negar isso. Tudo era verde: as árvores, os troncos cobertos de musgo, os galhos pendurados formando uma cobertura, o chão coberto com plantas. Até mesmo o ar ficava meio verde ao passar pelas folhas. Era muito verde. um planeta alienígena. Finalmente chegamos na casa do Russell. Ele ainda vivia na casa pequena, de dois quartos, que ele comprara com minha mãe logo que se casaram. Esse foi o único período do casamento deles. Ali, estacionada na rua em frente à casa que nunca mudara, estava minha nova. bem, nova para mim, caminhonete. Era uma cor vermelha desbotada, com uma grande cabina e enormes calotas. Para minha grande surpresa, eu amei. Não sabia se ela ia andar, mas conseguia me imaginar dentro dela. Ainda por cima, era uma daquelas coisas sólidas de ferro, que nunca se amassam, do tipo que se vê num acidente nem arranhada, circundada pelos pedaços do carro que ela tinha destruído.

\- Uau, pai, adorei! Obrigada! - agora meu dia horrível que seria amanhã iria ser um pouco menos horroroso. Eu não precisaria escolher entre andar na chuva por mais de três quilômetros ou aceitar uma carona no carro-patrulha para chegar no colégio.

\- Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. - Russell disse, envergonhado de novo.

Só precisou uma viagem para levar todas as minhas coisas para o andar de cima. Fiquei com o quarto que tinha janela para o pátio da frente. O quarto me era familiar. Era meu desde que tinha nascido. O chão de madeira, as paredes azul claro, o teto curvado, as cortinas de renda já amareladas - tudo isso fez parte da minha infância. As únicas mudanças que Russell tinha feito fora por eu ter crescido: mudou o berço por uma cama e colocou um escrivaninha. A escrivaninha agora tinha um computador de segunda-mão, com o fio do telefone para a internet grampeada pelo chão até chegar na tomada de telefone mais próxima. Isso tinha sido estipulado por minha

mãe, para que pudéssemos manter contato fácil. A cadeira de balanço dos meus tempos de bebê ainda estava num canto.

Havia somente um pequeno banheiro no andar de cima, o qual teria que dividir com Russell. Tentava não pensar muito nisso. Uma das coisas boas sobre Russell é que ele não fica me cuidando. Ele me deixou sozinha para desfazer minhas malas e me ajeitar, uma coisa que seria completamente impossível para minha mãe. Era bom poder estar sozinha e não ter que ficar sorrindo e parecer feliz. E era um alívio poder olhar com desânimo para a chuva na janela e deixar escaparem algumas lágrimas. Não estava afim de começar uma choradeira. Guardaria isso para a hora de dormir, quando fosse pensar na manhã que estava por vir.

A Escola de Forks tinha o aterrorizante total de apenas trezentos e cinquenta e sete – agora cinquenta e oito - alunos. Só no meu ano, lá em Phoenix, havia mais de setecentos alunos. Todo mundo aqui tinham crescido juntos - seus avós tinham sido bebês juntos. Eu seria a garota nova da cidade grande. Uma curiosidade, uma aberração. Talvez se eu parecesse com uma garota de Phoenix isso poderia ser uma vantagem. Mas fisicamente eu nunca me encaixaria em lugar algum. Eu deveria ser bronzeada, esportiva, morena - jogadora de vôlei, ou líder de torcida, talvez - essas coisas associadas ao vale do sol. No lugar disso, eu tinha pele branca apesar do sol constante, sem nem ter a desculpa de ter olhos azuis ou cabelos ruivos. Sempre fora meio magra, mas nem tanto, obviamente não era atleta. Não tinha a coordenação motora necessária para praticar esportes sem me humilhar – e machucar a mim mesma ou qualquer um parado muito perto de mim.

Quando terminei de colocar minhas roupas no velho guarda-roupa de pinho, peguei minha bolsa de produtos de beleza e fui ao banheiro comunal para me lavar depois do dia de viagem. Olhei para meu rosto no espelho enquanto penteava meu cabelo embaraçado e úmido. Talvez fosse a luz, mas eu já parecia mais pálida, pouco saudável. Minha pele poderia ser bela - era bem clara, parecia transparente - mas tudo dependia da cor, e eu não tinha isso. Não tinha nenhuma ali.

Encarando meu reflexo pálido no espelho fui obrigada a admitir que estava mentindo para mim mesma. Não era só fisicamente que eu nunca me encaixaria. E seu eu não conseguia achar um lugar para mim numa escola com três mil pessoas, quais eram minhas chances aqui? Eu não me relacionava bem com pessoas da minha idade. Talvez a verdade fosse que eu não me relacionava bem com as pessoas, ponto. Até minha mãe, que era a pessoa mais próxima de mim no planeta, nunca estava em harmonia comigo, nunca estávamos exatamente de acordo. As vezes imaginava se eu via as mesmas coisas através de meus olhos que o resto do mundo via com os deles. Talvez houvesse um problema no meu cérebro. Mas o motivo não importava. O que importava era o resultado. E amanhã seria só começo.

Não dormi bem naquela noite, mesmo depois de ter chorado tudo que precisava. O barulho constante da chuva e do vento no telhado não saiam da minha mente. Puxei a coberta desbotada sobre minha cabeça e depois adicionei o travesseiro também. Mas não consegui dormir até depois da meia-noite, quando a chuva finalmente diminuiu para um chuvisco. Cerração fechada era tudo que conseguia ver pela minha janela de manhã, e pude sentir a claustrofobia começada. Não se podia ver o céu aqui, era quase uma jaula.

O café da manhã com Russell foi um evento silencioso. Ele me desejou boa-sorte na escola. Eu agradeci, sabendo que as esperanças dele eram inúteis. Boa-sorte tinha a tendência de me evitar. Russel saiu primeiro, indo para o posto policial que era sua esposa e família. Depois que ele saiu, sentei à velha mesa quadrada em uma das três cadeiras que não combinavam entre si e examinei sua pequena cozinha, suas paredes com painéis escuros, armários amarelo brilhante, e piso de linóleo branco. Nada mudara. Minha mãe pintara os armários dezoito anos antes na tentativa de trazer alguma luz para a casa. Sobre a pequena lareira, na sala do tamanho de um lenço que ficava logo ao lado da cozinha, havia uma fileira de fotos. A primeira era uma do casamento de Russell e minha mãe em Las Vegas, uma de nós três no hospital quando eu nasci, tirada por uma enfermeira prestativa, seguida de uma procissão de fotos escolares minhas até o último ano. Essas eram embaraçosas de se ver - teria que ver se convencia Russell a colocá-las em outro lugar, pelo menos enquanto eu estivesse morando aqui.

Era impossível, estando nessa casa, não perceber que Russell nunca tinha superado minha mãe. Isso me fazia ficar desconfortável. Eu não queria chegar cedo demais na escola, mas não podia ficar mais na casa. Vesti meu casaco - que me fazia sentir como numa roupa anti-nuclear - e sai para a chuva. Ainda chuviscava, mas não o suficiente para me molhar muito enquanto procurava pelas chaves da casa que sempre ficavam escondidas nas plantas perto da porta e a trancava. O barulho das minhas novas botas à prova d'água era irritante. Sentia falta do barulho normal de cimento quando caminhava. Não pude parar para admirar minha nova caminhonete como queria. Estava com pressa para sair da névoa molhada que rondava minha cabeça e se grudava no meu cabelo por baixo do capuz.

Dentro da caminhonete estava seco e bom. Obviamente, Billy ou Russell tinham limpado o carro, mas os assentos ainda cheiravam vagamente à tabaco, gasolina e menta. O motor ligou rápido, para meu alívio, mas bem alto, ganhando vida ruidosamente e então chegando ao volume máximo. Bom, uma caminhonete velha assim tinha que ter um defeito. O rádio velho funcionava, uma vantagem que eu não esperava. Achar a escola não foi difícil, apesar de nunca ter estado lá antes. Ela ficava, assim como a maioria das coisas, bem perto da estrada. Não era obviamente uma escola, foi o painel, onde dizia "Escola de Forks", que me fez parar. Parecia uma coleção de casas geminadas, construídas com tijolos marrons. Havia tantas árvores e moitas que não pude perceber seu tamanho logo no início. Onde estava a aparência de lugar público? Me perguntava nostalgicamente. Onde estavam as cercas e os detectores de metais?

Estacionei em frente ao primeiro prédio, onde havia uma pequena placa que dizia "secretaria". Não havia mais carros estacionados ali, então tive certeza de que era proibido, mas decidi que pegaria instruções lá dentro ao invés de ficar andando em círculos na chuva como uma idiota. Saí a contragosto da caminhonete quentinha e fui por um caminho de pedra circundado por uma sebe escura. Respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta. Lá dentro estava bem ilumina e bem mais quente do que imaginava. A secretaria era pequena, com uma pequena sala de espera com cadeiras dobráveis, carpete laranja, avisos e prêmios abarrotados pelas paredes e um grande e ruidoso relógio. A sala era partida ao meio por um grande balcão, cheia de cestas de arame repletas de papéis e anúncios coloridos colados na parte da frente. Havia três mesas atrás do balcão, uma delas ocupada por uma mulher ruiva e grande, usando óculos. Ela vestia uma camiseta roxa, que imediatamente me fez sentir com roupas demais.

A ruiva olhou para mim.

\- Posso ajudá-la?

\- Sou Lucy Quinn Fabray - informei-lhe, e vi seus olhos demonstrarem reconhecimento imediato. Eu era esperada, tópico de fofocas, com certeza. A filha da ex-mulher do chefe de polícia finalmente retorna à casa.

\- Claro - ela disse. Ela percorreu uma pilha precária de documentos em sua mesa até achar os que procurava. - Seu horário está aqui, e um mapa da escola. - Ela trouxe várias folhas até o balcão para me mostrar.

Ela me ditou todas as minhas aulas, mostrando-me no mapa a melhor maneira de chegar até elas, e me deu um papel para que todos os professores assinassem, que deveria trazer de volta no fim do dia. Ela sorriu para mim e desejou, como Russell, que eu gostasse de Forks. Sorri de volta da maneira mais convincente possível. Quando cheguei de volta na caminhonete, outros alunos começavam a chegar. Fui atrás do tráfego, contornando a escola. Fiquei feliz ao ver que a maior parte dos carros eram velhos como o meu, nada muito chique. Em casa eu morava num dos poucos bairros de classe baixa que estavam incluídos no Distrito Paradise Valley. Era comum ver um Mercedes ou Porsche novo no estacionamento dos alunos. O carro mais legal aqui era um brilhante Volvo, que se sobressaia.

Mesmo assim, logo que estacionei desliguei o motor, para que o barulho enorme não chamasse atenção para mim. Olhei para o mapa na caminhonete, tentando memorizá-lo agora, esperando que não fosse precisar andar com ele colado no nariz o dia todo. Enfiei tudo dentro da mochila, coloquei a alça sobre o ombro e respirei bem fundo. "Posso fazer isso", menti muito mal para mim mesma. Ninguém ia me morder. Eu finalmente exalei e sai do carro. Fiquei com o rosto coberto pelo capuz enquanto caminhava até a calçada, cheia de adolescentes. Meu casaco preto e simples não se destacava na multidão, percebi com alívio. Assim que cheguei no refeitório era fácil de ver o prédio três. Um grande "3" estava pintado num quadrado branco no casto leste do prédio. Senti minha respiração acelerar cada vez mais enquanto me aproximava da porta. Tentei segurar minha respiração enquanto seguia duas capas de chuva unisex através da porta.

A sala de aula era pequena. As pessoas na minha frente pararam assim que entraram na sala para pendurar seus casacos numa longa fileira de ganchos. Fiz o mesmo. Eram duas garotas. Uma loira com pele de porcelana, outra, também com a pele clara, tinha cabelos castanho claro. Pelo menos a minha pele não se destacaria aqui. Levei o papel para o professor, um homem alto e calvo. Sua mesa tinha uma placa que o identificava como Sr. Mason. Ele ficou me olhando assim que leu meu nome - o que não era encorajador - e lógico que fiquei vermelha igual a um tomate. Mas pelo menos ele me mandou sentar numa classe vazia no fundo da sala sem me apresentar à turma. Era mais difícil para meus colegas ficarem me encarando enquanto eu estava no fundo da sala, mas de alguma forma eles conseguiam. Fixei meu olhar na lista de leitura que o professor tinha me dado. Era bem básica: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Já tinha lido todos. Isso era reconfortante... e chato.

Fiquei pensando se minha mãe me mandaria minha pasta de trabalhos velhos, ou se ia pensar que isso era colar. Fiquei pensando em diferentes discussões que teria com ela enquanto o professor falava. Quando bateu o sinal, um garoto meio desajeitado, alto, com problemas de pele e cabelo preto como carvão se encostou no batente da porta para falar comigo.

\- Você é Lucy Fabray, não é? - ele parecia do tipo muito prestativo, parte do clube de xadrez.

\- Quinn - corrigi. Todo mundo em volta se virou para me olhar.

\- Onde é sua próxima aula - ele perguntou. Precisei olhar na mochila.

\- Hm, Governo, com o professor Jefferson, no prédio seis. - Não havia para onde olhar sem encontrar olhos curiosos.

\- Estou indo para o prédio quatro, posso te mostrar o caminho... - definitivamente muito prestativo.

\- Sou David. David Karovsky - Ele adicionou. Sorri discretamente.

\- Obrigada.- Pegamos nossos casacos e saímos para a chuva, que tinha ficado mais forte. Poderia jurar que muitas das pessoas andando atrás de nós estavam perto o bastante para ficar ouvindo a conversa. Desejei não estar ficando paranóica.

\- Então, aqui é bem diferente de Phoenix, hein? - ele perguntou.

\- Muito.

\- Não chove muito lá, não é?

\- Três ou quatro vezes por ano.

\- Uau, como será que é isso? - ele ficou imaginando.

\- Ensolarado. - eu lhe disse.

\- Você não parece bronzeada.

\- Minha mãe é parte albina. - Ele analisou meu rosto com apreensão e eu suspirei. Parecia que nuvens e senso de humor não se misturavam. Alguns meses disso aqui e eu esqueceria como se usa sarcasmo. Andamos de volta ao redor do refeitório, em direção aos prédios que ficavam no sul, ao lado do ginásio. David me levou até a porta, apesar de estar bem claro que aquele era o prédio.

\- Bem, boa sorte. - Ele disse enquanto eu alcançava a maçaneta. - Talvez tenhamos outras aulas juntos. - Ele soava esperançoso. Sorri vagamente para ele e entrei.

O resto da manhã passou da mesma maneira. Meu professor de trigonometria, o Sr. Varner, a quem eu detestaria de qualquer forma por causa da matéria que ensinava, foi o único que me fez ficar na frente da turma e me apresentar. Eu gaguejei, fiquei vermelha, e tropecei no caminho para a minha classe. Depois de duas aulas, comecei a reconhecer muitos dos rostos em cada uma delas. Sempre havia aqueles que eram mais corajosos e vinham se apresentar e me perguntar se estava gostando de Forks. Tentei ser diplomática, mas o que mais fiz foi mentir bastante. Pelo menos não precisei usar o mapa. Uma garota sentou do meu lado em ambas Trigonometria e Espanhol, e foi comigo até o refeitório na hora do almoço. Ela era bem baixinha, com vários centímetros do que os meus 1,65m, mas o cabelo escuro e encaracolado ajudava a balancear nossa diferença de alturas. Não conseguia lembrar o nome dela, então eu sorria e balançava a cabeça enquanto ela discorria sobre os professores e sobre as aulas. Não tentei acompanhar a conversa.

Sentamos no final de uma mesa cheia dos amigos dela, os quais ela me apresentou. Esqueci os nomes assim que ela os disse. Eles pareciam impressionados com a coragem dela para falar comigo. O garoto do Inglês, David, acenou para mim do outro lado do refeitório. Foi ali, sentada no refeitório, tentando conversar com vários estranhos curiosos, que eu os vi pela primeira vez. Eles estavam sentados num canto do refeitório, o mais longe possível de onde eu estava. Eram cinco. Não conversavam e não comiam, apesar de cada um deles ter uma bandeja intocada de comida na sua frente. Eles não estavam me encarando, como a maior parte dos outros alunos, então era seguro ficar olhando para eles sem ter medo de encontrar um par de olhos excessivamente interessado. Mas não foi nenhuma dessas coisas que chamou, e prendeu, minha atenção.

Eles não se pareciam em nada. Dos havia um garoto, era grande, um pouco afeminado, com cabelo escuro com alguns fios dourados. Havia quatro meninas, uma loira e três morenas. A primeira, morena com traços latinos que era um pouco menor que o menino, magra e de cabelos extremamente negros e que iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. A segunda, tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e curtos acima dos ombros. Ela parecia mais jovem do que os outros, que pareciam que poderiam estar na faculdade, ou até mesmo serem professores ao invés de alunos. A terceira morena era do tamanho do menino com os cabelos pretos avermelhados do mesmo tamanho que o da latina. E a loira tinha os cabelos mais dourados que os meus, e um pouco mais curto que a morena número dois e um rosto angelical. E ainda assim, eles se pareciam muito. Todos eram muito pálidos, os mais pálidos de todos os alunos dessa cidade sem sol. Mais pálidos do que eu, a albina. Todos tinham olhos bem escuros, apesar da diferença na cor dos cabelos. Além disso, eles tinham olheiras – sombras arroxeadas, como machucados. Como se todos eles tivessem passado a noite em claro, ou quase se recuperando de ter o nariz quebrado. Apesar de seus narizes, de todas as partes de seus corpos, serem perfeitamente retos e angulares.

Mas não era por causa de tudo isso que não conseguia tirar os olhos deles. Eu os olhava por que seus rostos, tão diferentes, tão iguais, eram todos devastadoramente, inumanamente lindos. Eram rostos que você nunca espera encontrar além de, talvez, nas páginas editadas de uma revista de moda. Ou pintadas por um dos velhos mestres como a face de um anjo. Era difícil decidir quem era o mais belo - talvez a perfeita loira, ou a morena dos cabelos curtos. Estavam todos olhando para longe - longe um dos outros, longe dos outros alunos, longe de qualquer coisa em particular que eu pudesse ver. Enquanto eu olhava a garota loira levantou com a bandeja - o refrigerante fechado, a maçã inteira - e foi embora com um passo rápido e gracioso que deveria estar em uma passarela. Eu fiquei olhando, maravilhada com os passos de dançarina dela, até ela largar a bandeja e sair pela porta de trás, mais rápido do que eu imaginava ser possível. Meus olhos voltaram logo para os outros, que estavam lá, sem mudanças.

\- Quem são eles? - perguntei à garota da aula de espanhol, de quem eu não lembrava o nome.

Enquanto ela olhava para ver de quem eu estava falando - apesar de já saber, provavelmente, por causa do meu tom de voz - de repente ela olhou para ela, a morena mais bonita dentre eles, talvez a mais jovem. Ela olhou para a garota do meu lado por só uma fração de segundo e então seus olhos escuros se dirigiram aos meus. Ela olhou para longe bem rápido, mais rápido do que eu conseguiria, apesar de numa onda de vergonha eu tenha baixado meus olhos na mesma hora. Naquele pequeno instante, seu rosto não aparentou interesse - era como se ela tivesse chamado o nome dela, e ela olhara numa resposta involuntária, já tendo decidido que não ia responder.

A garota do meu lado riu envergonhada, olhando para a mesa, assim como eu.

\- Aqueles são Rachel e Kurt Berry e Marley e Santana Lopez. A que foi embora é Brittany Berry. Todos vivem juntos com o Dr. Berry e a esposa dele. - Ela falou isso meio entre os dentes. Olhei meio de lado para a garota linda, que agora olhava para a bandeja dela, picando um pãozinho com dedos. Seus lábios se moviam rapidamente, seus lábios perfeitos mal se abrindo. Os outros três ainda olhavam para longe, ainda assim eu sentia que ela estava falando com eles. Nomes estranhos e pouco populares, eu pensei. Os tipos de nomes que avós tinham. Mas talvez fosse moda aqui - nomes de cidade pequena? Finalmente lembrei que a garota ao meu lado se chamava Sugar, um nome perfeitamente incomum. Nunca havia conhecido nenhuma Sugar na vida.

\- Eles são... muito bonitos. - lutei contra a óbvia falta de intensidade do que disse.

\- Sim! - Sugar concordou dando outro risinho. - Mas eles já estão juntos - Kurt e Marley e Santana e Brittany. E moram juntos. - A voz dela continha todo o choque e reprovação de uma cidade pequena, pensei criticamente. Mas se eu fosse honesta, teria que admitir que até em Phoenix algo assim seria motivo de fofocas.

\- Quais são os Berrys? - perguntei - Eles não se parecem...

\- Ah, mas não são. O Dr. Berry é bem jovem, tem uns 20 ou 30 e poucos. São todos adotados. Já as Lopez são irmãs- são as morenas maiores - e vivem com eles.

\- Eles não são um pouco velhos pra isso?

\- Agora sim, Santana e Marley já têm dezoito anos, mas vivem com a Sra. Berry desde que tinham oito. Ela é tia deles ou algo assim.

\- Isso é bem legal - deles cuidarem de todas essas crianças assim, sendo tão jovens.

\- Acho que sim. - Sugar admitiu relutantemente, e fiquei com a impressão de que ela não gostava do doutor e da esposa dele por algum motivo. Com os olhares que ela dava na direção deles, imaginei que o motivo fosse inveja. - Mas acho que a Sra. Berry não pode ter filhos. – ela disse, como se isso diminuísse a bondade deles. Durante toda essa conversa, meus olhos iam e voltavam para a mesa onde a estranha família estava sentada. Eles continuavam olhando para as paredes e não comendo.

\- Eles sempre moraram em Forks? - perguntei. Com certeza eu os teria notado em algum dos meus verões aqui.

\- Não. - ela disse num tom de voz que implicava que isso era óbvio, até alguém recém chegado como eu deveria saber. - Eles vieram para cá dois anos atrás, vindos de algum lugar no Alasca. - Senti uma onda de compaixão, e alívio. Compaixão porque, apesar de serem lindos, eram de fora, claramente não eram aceitos. Alívio porque eu não era a única novata aqui, e certamente não a mais interessante. Enquanto eu os analisava, a mais nova, uma dos Berrys, olhou para mim e nossos olhos se encontraram, dessa vez com uma expressão evidente de curiosidade. Enquanto eu esquivava meu olhar, me pareceu que no dela havia alguma expectativa não alcançada.

\- Qual deles é a garota de cabelos castanhos curtos? - perguntei. Espiei com o canto do olho e ela ainda me encarava, mas não como os outros alunos tinham feito durante todo o dia, a expressão dela era meio frustrada. Olhei para baixo novamente.

\- Aquela é Rachel. Ela é maravilhosa, lógico, mas não perca tempo. Ela não namora. Nenhum dos garotos ou garotas daqui são bonitos o suficiente para ela, aparentemente. - ela desdenhou, um caso claro de rejeição. Fiquei me perguntando quando Rachel tinha rejeitado ela. Mordi o lábio para esconder um sorriso, e então olhei para ela novamente. Seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado, mas me pareceu, pelos músculos do rosto, que ela sorria também.

Após mais alguns minutos os outros quatro deixaram a mesa juntos. Todos eram notoriamente graciosos. Era algo desconcertante de se observar. A que se chamava Rachel não olhou para mim novamente. Fiquei na mesa com Sugar e seus amigos mais tempo do que ficaria se estivesse sozinha ali. Estava ansiosa para não chegar atrasada nas aulas no meu primeiro dia. Uma das minhas novas conhecidas, que gentilmente me lembrou que seu nome era Dani tinha Biologia II comigo no próximo período. Fomos juntas para a aula, em silêncio. Ela era tímida também.

Quando entramos na sala de aula, Angela foi sentar-se numa mesa de laboratório, com tampa preta, exatamente como as que eu estava acostumada. Ela já tinha um par. Na verdade, todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, com a exceção de uma. Ao lado da fileira do meio, reconheci Rachel Berry por seu cabelo curto, sentada ao lado da única cadeira vazia. Enquanto fui até o professor para me apresentar e pedir para que ele assinasse meu papel, secretamente observava Rachel. No momento em que passei, ela ficou rígido de repente. Ela me encarou novamente, seus olhos encontraram os meus com a mais estranha das expressões em seu rosto - era hostil, furiosa. Olhei para longe rapidamente, chocada, ficando vermelha novamente. Tropecei num livro e precisei me segurar em uma mesa. A menina sentada ali riu. Tinha notado que os olhos dele eram negros, como carvão.

O Sr. Banner assinou meu papel e me entregou um livro sem o besteirol das apresentações. Pude prever que nos daríamos bem. Obviamente, ele não tinha escolha a não ser mandar eu me sentar na única classe vazia no meio da sala. Mantive meu olhar baixo enquanto ia sentar ao lado dela, confusa com o olhar maldoso que ela tinha me dado. Não olhei para cima enquanto colocava o livro na mesa e me sentava, mas vi, com o canto do olho, sua postura mudar. Ela estava se inclinando para longe de mim, sentado bem na ponta da cadeira e virando a cara como seu eu tivesse cheiro ruim. Discretamente, cheirei meu cabelo. Tinha cheiro de morangos, que era o perfume do meu xampu preferido. Parecia um cheiro inocente o bastante. Deixei meu cabelo cair sobre meu ombro direito, criando uma cortina escura entre nós, e tentei prestar atenção no professor.

Infelizmente a aula era sobre anatomia celular, algo que eu já tinha estudado. Fui fazendo anotações mesmo assim, sempre olhando para baixo. Não conseguia me conter e, de vez em quando, olhava para a garota estranha ao meu lado, através da cortina de cabelo. Durante a aula toda ela não relaxou de posição, sentada na ponta da cadeira, o mais longe possível de mim. Pude ver que sua mão sobre a perna esquerda estava em punho, os tendões se destacando sob a pele clara. Também não relaxou a mão sequer uma vez.

As mangas da sua camisa branca estavam puxadas até os cotovelos, e seu braço era surpreendentemente musculoso. Ela não era tão frágil quanto parecia quando comparada com o irmão. A aula parecia se arrastar mais do que as outras. Será que era por que o dia estava finalmente acabando ou por que esperava que seu pulso fosse relaxar? Ela nunca o fez. Ela estava

tão imóvel que parecia que não respirava. Qual era o problema dela? Será que isso era o comportamento normal dela? Me questionei sobre o que tinha pensado sobre a amargura de Sugar durante o almoço. Talvez ela não fosse tão rancorosa como eu pensava. Não poderia ser comigo. Ela nunca tinha me visto na vida. Espiei de novo e me arrependi. Ela estava me olhando novamente, seus olhos negros cheios de repulsa. Enquanto me afastava dela, me espremendo na cadeira, a frase "se olhar matasse" cruzou minha mente.

Naquele momento o alarme bateu alto, me assustando, e Rachel Berry já tinha se levantado. Ela não era muito mais alta que eu, e de costas para mim ela se foi fluidamente. Antes que qualquer um dos outros estivesse de pé, ela já tinha saído pela porta.

Fiquei congelada no lugar, olhando para ela. Ela era muito má. Não era justo. Comecei a juntar minhas coisas devagar, tentando bloquear a raiva que me consumia, para não acabar chorando. Por algum motivo, meu humor tinha ligação com meus canais lacrimais. Geralmente chorava quando estava com raiva, uma mania humilhante. - Você não é Lucy Fabray? - perguntou uma voz masculina. Olhei para ver um garoto bonitinho, com cara de bebê, o cabelo preto claro cuidadosamente moldado com gel, sorrindo para mim de um jeito amigável. Ele, com certeza, não achava que eu cheirava mal.

\- Quinn. - corrigi com um sorriso.

\- Sou Brody. Brody Weston.

\- Oi, Brody.

\- Precisa de ajuda pra encontrar sua próxima aula?

\- Na verdade, estou indo para o ginásio. Acho que consegui achá-lo.

\- Essa é minha próxima aula também. - ele parecia extasiado, apesar de não ser muita coincidência numa escola tão pequena.

Fomos para a aula juntos. Ele era um conversador - ele falava bastante, o que facilitava para mim. Ele tinha morado na Califórnia até os dez anos, então ele me entendia com relação ao sol. E ele estava na minha aula de inglês também. Tinha sido a pessoa mais legal que conhecera aquele

dia. Mas enquanto entrávamos no ginásio ele perguntou

\- Então, você fincou o lápis na Rachel Berry ou o quê? Nunca a vi agir assim.

Então não tinha sido só eu que notara. E, aparentemente, não era assim que ela se comportava normalmente. Decidi bancar a desentendida.

\- Era a garota sentada do meu lado em biologia? - perguntei ingenuamente.

\- Sim. - ele disse - Parecia que ela estava com dor ou algo parecido.

\- Não sei. - respondi - Nunca conversei com ela.

\- É uma garota estranha. - Brody ficou por ali ao invés de ir para o vestiário. - Se eu tivesse tido a sorte de sentar do seu lado, teria conversado com você.

Sorri para ele antes de ir para o vestiário das meninas. Ele era legal e claramente gostava de mim, mas isso não foi o bastante para diminuir minha irritação. O professor de Educação Física, Treinadora Sue, me deu um uniforme mas não me fez vesti-lo para a aula. Em Phoenix, só dois anos de EF eram obrigatórios, aqui, era obrigatório durante todos os anos. Forks literalmente era o meu inferno na Terra.

Assisti a quatro jogos de vôlei ao mesmo tempo. Lembrando quantas vezes tinha machucado a mim mesma - e os outros - jogando vôlei, me senti nauseada.

O sinal tocou finalmente. Fui lentamente até a secretaria para entregar minha papelada. A chuva tinha parado, mas o vento estava mais forte e mais frio. Me enrolei mais nas roupas. Quando entrei na quente secretaria, quase me virei e saí de novo. Rachel Berry estava parada à mesa logo na minha frente. Novamente reconheci aquele cabelo castanho curto e desarrumado. Ela pareceu não perceber a minha entrada. Me encostei na

parede, esperando a recepcionista poder me atender.

Ela estava conversando com ela numa voz baixa e atraente. Logo peguei o motivo da conversa: ela queria trocar o período da aula de biologia para outro horário, qualquer outro. Não podia acreditar que era por minha causa. Tinha que ser outra coisa, algo que acontecera antes de eu entrar na sala. A expressão em seu rosto tinha que ser por outro motivo.

Era impossível que essa estranha tivesse me detestado tanto assim, tão subitamente. A porta abriu novamente, e o vento frio entrou de repente, levantando os papéis sobre a mesa, jogando meu cabelo sobre meu rosto. A garota que entrara simplesmente chegou na mesa, colocou um bilhete na cesta de arame e saiu novamente. Mas Rachel Berry ficou rígida e se virou lentamente para me olhar - o rosto dela era absurdamente lindo - com olhos fulminantes e cheios de ódio. Por um instante senti puro medo, levantando os pêlos dos meus braços.

O olhar só durou um segundo, mas me congelou mais do que o vento enregelante. Ela se virou novamente para a recepcionista.

\- Deixa para lá, então. - ela disse apressadamente com uma voz aveludada. - Vejo que é impossível. Muito obrigado pela ajuda. - se virou sem olhar para mim de novo e saiu pela porta.

Fui calmamente até a mesa, meu rosto branco ao invés de vermelho, e entreguei o papel assinado.

\- Como foi seu primeiro dia, querida? - a recepcionista perguntou, maternalmente.

\- Bem. - menti com a voz fraca. Ela não pareceu convencida.

Quando cheguei na caminhonete, era praticamente o último carro no estacionamento. Ela era como um refúgio, a coisa mais perto de um lar que eu tinha nesse buraco verde e úmido. Sentei lá dentro por um tempo, simplesmente olhando pelo vidro. Mas logo estava frio o bastante para precisar do aquecedor, então virei a chave e o motor ganhou vida. Peguei meu caminho de volta para a casa do Russell, lutando para não chorar durante todo o caminho.


	3. Livro Aberto

**ABERTO**

O outro dia foi melhor...e pior.

Foi melhor porque não estava chovendo ainda,apesar de as nuvens estarem densas e opacas. Foi mais fácil porque eu já sabia o que esperar do meu dia. Brody veio se sentar ao meu lado em Inglês, e me acompanhou até a minha próxima aula, com David do clube de xadrez encarando ele o tempo inteiro; era uma reclamação. As pessoas não ficaram me olhando tanto quanto ontem. Eu sentei com um grande grupo que incluía Brody, David, Sugar e muitas outras daquelas pessoas cujos nomes e rostos eu lembrava agora. Eu comecei a sentir que agora eu andava na água, ao invés de afundar nela. Foi pior porque eu estava cansada; eu ainda não conseguia dormir com o vento ecoando ao redor da casa. Foi pior porque o Sr. Varner me chamou em Trigonometria quando a minha mão não estava levantada e eu dei a resposta errada. Foi infeliz porque eu tive que jogar Vôlei, e na única vez que eu não fugi da bola eu atingi a minha parceira de time na cabeça com ela. E foi pior porque Rachel Berry não estava na escola durante a manhã inteira eu estive temendo o almoço, sentindo seus olhares bizarros.

Parte de mim queria confrontá-la e ordenar que ele dissesse qual era o problema. Enquanto eu estava deitada acordada na cama, eu até imaginei o que eu diria. Mas eu me conhecia bem demais pra achar que eu teria a coragem de fazer isso. Eu fiz o leão covarde do Mágico de Oz parecer o Exterminador. Mas quando eu entrei na cafeteria com Sugar tentando evitar que os meus olhos vasculhassem o lugar procurando por ela, e falhando miseravelmente eu vi que seus quatro irmãos estavam sentados juntos na mesma mesa, e ela não estava com eles.

Brody nos recebeu e nos guiou até a mesa dele. Sugar parecia alegre pela atenção, e as amigas dela rapidamente se juntaram á nós. Enquanto eu tentava ouvir a conversa fluente deles, eu estava terrivelmente desconfortável, esperando nervosamente pelo momento que ela chegaria. Eu esperava que ela simplesmente me ignorasse quando chegasse, e provasse que as minhas suspeitas eram falsas. Ela não veio, e com o passar do tempo eu fiquei mais e mais nervosa. Eu fui para Biologia mais confiante quando, ao final do almoço, ela ainda não havia aparecido.

Brody, que estava agindo como um cão de guarda, andou fielmente ao meu lado até a sala de aula. Eu segurei o fôlego na porta, mas Rachel Berry também não estava lá. Eu exalei e fui me sentar. Brody me seguiu, falando de uma viagem á praia que estava pra acontecer. Ele se curvou na minha mesa até que o sinal tocou. Aí ele sorriu tristemente pra mim e foi sentar perto de uma garota de aparelho e com um penteado ruim. Parecia que eu teria que fazer alguma coisa em relação á Brody, e não seria fácil. Em uma cidade como essa, em que todo mundo vive em cima de todo mundo, diplomacia é essencial. Eu nunca tive muito tato; eu nunca tive muita prática em lidar com garotos ou garotas amigáveis demais.

Eu estava aliviada que teria a mesa para mim mesma, que Rachel estava ausente. Eu disse isso para mim mesma repetidamente. Era rudiculo, e egoísta, pensar que eu podia afetar alguém desse jeito. Era impossível. E ainda assim eu não conseguia parar de pensar que fosse verdade.

Quando o dia na escola finalmente acabou, e as minhas bochechas não estavam mais coradas por causa do incidente no Vôlei, eu rapidamente coloquei as minhas calças jeans e o meu suéter azul marinho. Eu saí correndo do vestiário feminino, contente de ver que momentaneamente eu havia conseguido afastar o meu amigo cão de guarda. Eu caminhei rapidamente até o estacionamento. Agora estava cheio de alunos. Eu entrei na minha caminhonete e procurei na minha mochila pra ver se eu tinha tudo que eu precisava. Noite passada eu descobri que Russell não sabia cozinhar nada além de ovos fritos e bacon.

Então eu pedi pra tomar conta dos detalhes da cozinha enquanto durasse a minha estada. Ele ficou feliz o suficiente pra me passar a chave da sala do banquete. Então eu estava com a minha lista de compras e o dinheiro do jarro no armário onde havia DINHEIRO DA COMIDA escrito, e estava á caminho da Thriftway. Eu dei ignição no motor barulhento, ignorando as cabeças que viraram em minha direção e dei ré cuidadosamente e entrei na fila de carros que esperava para sair do estacionamento.

Enquanto eu esperava, tentando fingir que o barulho ensurdecedor estava vindo do carro de outra pessoa, eu ví os dois irmãos Berry e as duas Lopez entrando no carro deles. Era um Volvo novinho em folha. É claro. Eu nunca havia reparado nas roupas deles antes eu estava hipnotizada demais com os rostos deles. Agora que eu havia olhado, era óbvio que todos eles se vestiam excepcionalmente bem; simples, mas com roupas que claramente eram assinadas por estilistas famosos. Com os seus rostos notáveis e com o estilo com que se comportavam, eles podiam usar trapos e ainda ficarem bem. Parecia demais pra eles ter tanto beleza quanto dinheiro. Até onde eu podia dizer, era assim que a vida funcionava na maioria da vezes. No caso deles, isso não parecia ter comprado aceitação por aqui.

Não, eu não acreditava inteiramente nisso. A isolação deve ser desejo deles; eu não podia imaginar nenhuma porta que não estivesse aberta á esse grau de beleza. Eles olharam para a minha caminhonete barulhenta quando eu passei por eles, igual a todo mundo. Eu mantive os meus olhos virados para a frente e fiquei aliviada quando finalmente estava livre da escola. A Thriftway não era longe da escola, só algumas ruas ao sul, fora da estrada. Era bom estar dentro do supermercado; parecia normal. Eu fazia as compras em casa, e me moldei aos padrões da tarefa familiar alegremente. A loja era grande o suficiente pra me fazer não ouvir a chuva no telhado e esquecer de onde eu estava.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, eu descarreguei as compras e enfiei elas em qualquer espaço vazio que consegui achar. Eu esperava que Russell não se incomodasse. Eu embrulhei batatas em papel alumínio e coloquei no forno pra assar, cobri bifes com molho marinado e equilibrei-os em cima de uma caixa de ovos, em uma frigideira. Quando eu terminei de fazer isso, eu subi com a minha mochila. Antes de começar a fazer o meu dever de casa, eu me troquei colocando uma calça seca e prendendo o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, e chequei meus e-mails pela primeira vez. Eu tinha três mensagens.

"Quinnie", minha mãe escreveu...

ME ESCREVA ASSIM QUE CHEGAR. ME DIGA COMO FOI O SEU VÔO. ESTÁ CHOVENDO? JÁ SINTO A SUA FALTA. JÁ ESTOU QUASE TERMINANDO DE FAZER AS MALAS PARA A FLÓRIDA, MAS NÃO CONSIGO ACHAR A MINHA BLUSA ROSA. VOCÊ SABE ONDE EU DEIXEI? LEROY DIZ OI. MAMÃE.

Eu suspirei e fui para a próxima mensagem. Foi mandada oito horas depois da primeira.

"Quinn",ela escreveu...

PORQUÊ VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ME RESPONDEU? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO?

MAMÃE.

A última foi de hoje de manhã.

LUCY, SE EU NÃO TIVER NOTÍCIAS DE VOCÊ ATÉ 5:30 DE TARDE DE HOJE, EU VOU

LIGAR PARA RUSSELL.

Eu olhei para o rélógio. Eu ainda tinha uma hora, mas minha mãe era bem conhecida por agir precipitadamente.

MÃE

SE ACALME. EU ESTOU ESCREVENDO AGORA. NÃO FAÇA NADA IMPRUDENTE.

QUINN.

Eu enviei essa e comecei de novo.

MÃE,

TUDO ESTÁ ÓTIMO. É CLARO QUE ESTÁ CHOVENDO. EU ESTAVA ESPERANDO POR ALGO

SOBRE O QUE ESCREVER. A ESCOLA NÃO É RUIM, SÓ UM POUCO REPETITIVA. EU CONHECÍ UM PESSOAL LEGAL QUE SENTA COMIGO NO ALMOÇO. SUA BLUSA ESTÁ NA LAVANDERIA- VOCÊ DEVIA TER IDO BUSCAR ELA SEXTA FEIRA. RUSSELL COMPROU UMA CAMINHONETE, DÁ PRA ACREDITAR? EU ADOREI. É MEIO VELHA, MAS TEM PORTE, O QUE É BOM, SABE, PRA MIM. TAMBÉM SINTO SUA FALTA. EU VOU ESCREVER DE NOVO EM BREVE, MAS NÃO VOU FICAR CHECANDO OS MEUS E-MAILS A CADA CINCO MINUTOS. RELAXE, RESPIRE. EU TE AMO.

QUINN.

Eu decidi ler O MORRO DOS VENTOS UIVANTES -o romance que estamos estudando

atualmente em Inglês- de qualquer forma era só pela diversão, e era isso que eu estava fazendo quando Russell chegou em casa. Eu perdi a noção do tempo, e corri para tirar as batatas do forno e colocar o bife pra grelhar.

\- Quinn? , meu pai chamou quando me ouviu descer as escadas. Quem mais? Eu pensei comigo mesma.

\- Oi, pai, bem vindo ao lar.

\- Obrigado. - Ele tirou o colete da arma e tirou as botas enquanto eu entrava na cozinha. Até onde eu sabia, meu pai nunca usou sua arma no trabalho. Mas ele a mantinha pronta. Quando eu vinha aqui quando criança ele sempre tirava as balas assim que entrava em casa. Acho que agora me considerava velha o suficiente pra não atirar em mim mesma por acidente, e não deprimida o suficiente para não atirar em mim mesma de propósito.

\- O que tem para o jantar? - ele perguntou cautelosamente. Minha mãe era uma cozinheira imaginativa e os experimentos dela não eram sempre comestíveis. Eu estava surpresa, e triste, que ele parecia se lembrar daquela época.

\- Bife e batatas - eu disse e ele pareceu aliviado. Ele pareceu se sentir estranho de pé na cozinha sem fazer nada; ele foi pra a sala de estar assistir TV enquanto eu trabalhava na cozinha. Ficávamos os dois mais confortáveis desse jeito. Eu fiz uma salada enquanto os bifes grelhavam, e fiz a mesa. Eu o chamei quando o jantar estava pronto, ele cheirou apreciadoramente enquanto entrava na cozinha.

\- O cheiro é bom, Quinnie.

\- Obrigada. - Nós comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Não era desconfortável. Nenhum de nós estava incomodado por estar quieto. Em alguns sentidos, nós servíamos para morar juntos.

\- Então, você gostou da escola? Você fez amigos? - ele perguntou como que pra passar o tempo.

\- Bem, eu tenho algumas aulas com uma garota chamada Sugar. Eu sento com as amigas dela no almoço. E tem esse garoto, Brody, que é muito amigável. Todos parecem ser muito legais. - Com uma exceção.

\- Esse deve ser Brody Weston. Bom garoto. Boa família. O pai dele é dono da loja de suplementos esportivos que fica fora da cidade. Ele faz um bom dinheiro por causa daqueles mochileiros que vêm á cidade.

\- Você conhece a família Berry? - eu perguntei hesitante.

-A família do Dr. Berry? Claro. O Dr. Berry é um ótimo homem.

\- Eles... as crianças são um pouco diferentes. Eles não parecem se adequar muito bem na escola. - Charlie me surpreendeu parecendo um pouco irritado.

\- As pessoas dessa cidade. - ele murmurou. - Dr. Berry é um cirurgião brilhante que poderia provavelmente trabalhar em qualquer hospital do mundo, ganhando dez vezes mais do que o salário dele aqui. - ele continuou, falando mais alto - Temos sorte por tê-lo, sorte que a esposa dele quis viver numa cidade pequena. Ele é um aditivo á comunidade e todos aqueles garotos são bem comportados e educados. Eu tive as minhas dúvidas quando eles vieram pra cá, com todos aqueles adolescentes adotados. Eu pensei que teríamos problemas com eles. Mas eles são todos muito maduros, eu nunca tive nenhuma espécie de problema com nenhum deles. Isso é mais do que eu posso dizer de algumas crianças cujas famílias viveram aqui por gerações. E eles ficam juntos do jeito que uma família deve ficar, acampando ás vezes nos finais de semana... Só porque eles são novos na cidade as pessoa têm que ficar falando. - Foi o discurso mais longo que eu já vi Russell fazendo. Ele deve ser fortemente contra o que quer que as pessoas estão dizendo. Eu dei pra trás.

\- Eles pareceram bons o suficiente pra mim. Eu só reparei que eles ficam muito sozinhos. Eles são todos muito atraentes. - eu adicionei isso tentando parecer complementar.

\- Você devia ver o doutor - Russell disse rindo - Que bom que ele é feliz no casamento. Muitas enfermeiras se esforçam em se concentrar em seus trabalhos quando ele está por perto.

Nós continuamos em silêncio até terminarmos de comer. Ele limpou a mesa enquanto eu comecei a lavar os pratos. Ele voltou para a TV, e depois que eu terminei de lavar os pratos á mão, nada de lavadora de pratos, eu subi sem vontade pra fazer o meu dever de Matemática. A noite finalmente estava quieta. Eu caí no sono rapidamente, exausta.

O resto da semana foi sem novidades. Eu me acostumei á rotina das aulas. Na sexta eu já era capaz de reconhecer, se não nomear, quase todos os alunos da escola. Na ginástica, os garotos do meu time aprenderam a não me passar a bola e a entrar rapidamente na minha frente se o outro time tentasse se aproveitar da minha fraqueza. Eu ficava alegremente fora do caminho deles.

Rachel Berry não voltou á escola.

Todos os dias eu observava ansiosamente quando os outros Berrys entravam na cafeteria sem ela. Então eu podia relaxar e aproveitar a conversa da hora do almoço. Na maioria das vezes a conversa era sobre uma viagem ao Parque Oceanográfico de La Push dentro de duas semanas que Brody estava planejando. Eu fui convidada e tive que aceitar, mais por educação que por vontade. Praias têm que ser quentes e secas.

Na sexta eu já me sentia confortável entrando na sala de Biologia, sem me preocupar que Rachel pudesse estar lá. Até onde eu sabia, ela havia desistido da escola. Eu tentei não pensar nela, mas eu não podia suprimir totalmente a preocupação de que eu pudesse ser a responsável por sua ausência, por mais ridículo que parecesse. Meu primeiro fim de semana em Forks passou sem incidentes. Russell, desacostumado á ficar na casa normalmente vazia, trabalhou a maior parte do fim de semana. Eu limpei a casa, adiantei o dever de casa e escrevi mais e-mails com bobagens alegres para a minha mãe. Eu dirigi até a biblioteca pública no sábado, mas o estoque era tão pobre que eu nem me incomodei em fazer um cartão; eu teria que arranjar uma data pra visitar Olympia ou Seattle em breve e achar uma boa loja de livros.

Eu pensei á toa quantas milhas a caminhonete faria com um litro de gasolina...e tremi com o pensamento. A chuva permaneceu leve durante o fim de semana, quieta, então eu pude dormir bem. As pessoas me cumprimentaram no estacionamento da escola na segunda de manhã. Eu não sabia todos os nomes deles, mas eu acenei de volta e sorri pra todos. Esta manhã estava mais frio, mas felizmente não chovendo. Em Inglês, Brody sentou no assento de costume ao meu lado.

Tivemos uma arguição sobre O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, eu estava adiantada, muito fácil. Tudo por tudo, eu estava me sentindo muito mais confortável do que eu imaginei que sentiria a esse ponto. Mais confortável do que eu jamais esperei me sentir aqui. Quando saímos da sala, o ar estava cheio de pedaços brancos rodando. Eu podia ouvir as pessoas gritando excitadamente umas para as outras. O vento mordeu minhas bochechas, meu nariz.

\- Uau - Brody disse - Está nevando. - Eu olhei para os pedacinhos de algodão que estavam se alojando na calçada e dançando erroneamente enquanto passavam pelo meu rosto.

\- Eca. - Neve. Lá se vai meu bom dia. Ele pareceu surpreso.

\- Você não gosta de neve?

\- Não, significa que está frio demais para chover. - Obvio. - Além do mais, eu pensei que elas deviam descer como flocos sabe, únicos e essa coisa toda. Esses parecem contonetes usados.

\- Você nunca viu a neve cair? - ele perguntou sem acreditar.

\- Claro que já - eu pausei - na TV.

Brody riu, e então uma grande, molhada bola de neve derretendo atingiu a parte de trás da sua cabeça. Eu tinha minhas suspeitas sobre David, que estava andando pra longe, de costas pra nós na direção errada para a sua próxima aula. Aparentemente Brody era da mesma opinião. Ele se curvou e começou a juntou uma pilha de neve branca.

\- Eu te vejo no almoço tá? - Eu continuei caminhando enquanto falava. - Quando as pessoas começam a atirar coisas molhadas, eu vou pra dentro.

Ele só acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos na figura se distanciando de David.

Durante a manhã, todos falavam excitadamente sobre a neve; aparentemente era a primeira nevasca do ano. Eu mantive minha boca fechada. Claro, era mais seca do que a chuva, até que derretia nas suas meias. Eu caminhei em alerta para a cafeteria com Sugar. As bolas de neve voavam por todo lugar. Eu mantive uma pasta na minha mão, pronta para usá-la como escudo se necessário. Sugar achou hilário, mas algo na minha expressão não permitiu que ela mesma me atingisse com uma bola de neve.

Brody nos alcançou quando passamos pela porta, rindo, com gelo derretendo pelos seus cabelos arrepiados. Ele e Sugar conversavam animadamente sobre a guerra de neve quando entramos na fila para comprar a comida. Eu olhei para a mesa no canto por puro hábito. E congelei onde eu estava. Haviam cinco pessoas na fila. Sugar me puxou pelo braço.

\- Alô? Quinn? O que você quer? - Eu olhei para baixo; minhas orelhas estavam quentes. Eu não tinha motivos para me sentir constrangida, eu lembrei a mim mesma. Eu não fiz nada errado.

\- Qual o problema com Quinn? - Brody perguntou a Sugar.

\- Nada - eu respondi. - Hoje eu só quero um refrigerante. - Eu me aproximei do fim da fila.

\- Você não está com fome? - Sugar perguntou.

\- Na verdade, eu estou me sentindo um pouco enjoada. - eu falei, meus olhos ainda no chão. Eu esperei que eles pegassem suas comidas, e então segui eles até a mesa, meus olhos nos meus pés. Eu bebi o meu refrigerante devagar, meu estômago revirando. Brody perguntou duas vezes, com preocupação desnecessária, como eu estava me sentindo. Eu disse a ele que não era nada, mas estava imaginando se eu deveria usar isso como desculpa para fugir para a enfermaria e ficar lá durante a próxima hora.

Ridículo. Eu não devia precisar fugir.

Eu decidi me permitir dar uma olhada para a mesa da família Berry. Se ela estivesse me encarando, eu iria faltar Biologia como a covarde que eu era. Eu mantive minha cabeça abaixada e olhei pra cima por baixo dos meus cílios. Nenhum deles estava olhando na minha direção. Eu levantei a cabeça um pouco. Eles estavam rindo. Rachel, Santana e Kurt todos eles estavam inteiramente cobertos com neve derretendo. Brittany e Marley se afastaram enquanto Kurt balançava o cabelo pingando dele na direção delas. Eles estavam aproveitando o dia de neve, igual a todo mundo- só que eles pareciam mais com a cena de um filme do que o resto de nós. Mas, sem contar os risos e brincadeira, havia algo diferente, e eu não conseguia apontar qual era essa diferença. Eu examinei Rachel mais cuidadosamente. A pele dela estava menos pálida, eu decidi- talvez corada pela guerra de neve- os círculos embaixo dos olhos dela estavam muito menos visíveis. Mas havia algo mais. Eu refleti, encarando, tentando notar a diferença.

\- Quinn, pra onde você tá olhando? - Sugar se intrometeu, acompanhando os meus olhos. Nesse preciso momento os olhos dela brilharam e se encontraram com os meus. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair, deixando meus cabelos cairem pra cobrir meu rosto. Eu tinha certeza, no entanto, no momento que nossos olhos se encontraram, que ela não parecia severa ou hostil como ela estava da última vez que eu a vi. Ela parecia curiosa de novo, insatisfeita de alguma forma.

-Rachel Berry está te encarando – Sugar deu uma risadinha no meu ouvido.

\- Ela não parece estar com raiva parece? - eu não pude deixar de perguntar.

\- Não - ela respondeu parecendo confusa com a minha pergunta. - Ela deveria estar?

\- Eu acho que ela não gosta de mim - eu confidenciei. Eu me senti enjoada. Eu coloquei minha cabeça abaixada no meu braço.

\- Os Berrys não gostam de ninguém... bem,eles não prestam atenção suficiente em ninguém pra gostar deles. Mas ela ainda está te encarando.

\- Pare de olhar pra ela - eu sussurrei. Ela sorriu mas parou de olhar pra ela. Eu levantei minha cabeça o suficiente pra ter certeza que ela faria isso, disposta a usar de violência se ela se opusesse.

Body interrompeu ele estava planejando uma batalha épica do temporal no estacionamento da escola e queria que nós nos juntássemos. Sugar concordou alegremente. O jeito como ela olhava para Brody não deixou muitas dúvidas de que ela toparia qualquer coisa que ele propusesse. Eu fiquei em silêncio. Eu teria que me esconder no ginásio até que o estacionamento estivesse vazio. Pelo resto do horário do almoço eu mantive meus olhos muito cuidadosamente na minha própria mesa. Eu estava decidida a honrar o negócio que fiz comigo mesma. Já que ela não parecia estar com raiva eu podia ir para a aula de Biologia. Meu estômago deu cambalhotas quando eu pensei em sentar perto dela de novo.

Eu não queria muito ir para a sala de aula com Brody como sempre- ele parecia ser um alvo popular para os atiradores de bolas de neve- mas quando nós fomos para a porta, todos menos eu gemeram em coro. Estava chovendo, lavando todos os traços de neve, levando-a embora em uma tira de gelo que se estendia pela calçada. Eu levantei meu capuz, secretamente satisfeita. Eu estaria livre para ir direto pra casa depois da Giná continuou uma sequência de reclamações no caminho para o prédio quatro. Uma vez dentro da sala de aula, eu vi aliviada que a minha mesa continuava vazia. A aula não começou por alguns minutos e a sala zumbia com a conversa. Eu mantive os meus olhos longe da porta, batucando á toa na capa do meu caderno. Eu ouvi muito claramente quando a cadeira próxima a mim se moveu, mas os meus olhos se mantiveram cautelosamente no que eu estava fazendo.

\- Olá - disse uma voz calma, musical.

Eu olhei pra cima, abismada porque ela estava falando comigo. Ela estava sentando tão longe de mim quanto a mesa permitia, mas sua cadeira estava virada pra mim. O cabelo dela estava pingando de tão molhado, desgrenhado- mesmo assim, parecia que ela havia acabado de gravar um comercial de gel pra cabelo. Seu rosto estonteante era amigável, aberto, um leve sorriso nos seus lábios indefectíveis. Mas seus olhos eram cautelosos.

\- Meu nome é Rachel Berry - ela continuou. - Eu não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar na semana passada. Você deve ser Quinn Fabray.

Minha mente estava girando de tão confusa. Eu inventei a coisa toda? Ela era perfeitamente educada agora. Eu tinha que falar; ela estava esperando. Mas eu não

consegui pensar em nada convencional pra dizer.

\- C-como você sabe o meu nome? - eu gaguejei. Ela sorriu um sorriso leve, encantador.

\- Oh, eu acho que todo mundo sabe o seu nome. A cidade inteira esteve esperando você chegar.- Eu fiz uma careta. Eu sabia que havia sido algo assim.

\- Não - eu insisti estupidamente. - Eu quis dizer, porque você me chamou de Quinn? - Ela pareceu confuso.

\- Você prefere Lucy?

\- Não, eu gosto de Quinn - eu disse.- Mas Russell, quer dizer meu pai, deve me chamar de Lucy pelas costas. É assim que todos parecem me conhecer - eu tentei explicar, me sentindo como a mais burra entre as burras.

\- Oh - ela deixou sair. Eu olhei pro outro lado me sentindo estranha. Por sorte, o Sr. Banner começou a aula nessa hora. Eu tentei me concentrar na experiência que faríamos na aula hoje. Os slides na caixa estavam fora de ordem. Trabalhando como parceiros de laboratório, nós tínhamos que separar os slides em tipos de raízes das espécies de células das fases da mitose que eles representavam e etiquetá-las adequadamente. Nós não podíamos usar os nosso livros. Em vinte minutos ele voltaria pra ver quem havia acertado.

\- Comecem - ele ordenou.

\- Primeiro as damas, parceira? - Rachel perguntou. Acho que ela esqueceu que também é uma. Eu olhei pra cima pra vê-la sorrindo um sorriso tão lindo que eu não podia fazer nada além de olhar pra ela como uma idiota. - Ou eu posso começar, se você quiser. - O sorriso sumiu; ela estava obviamente imaginando se eu era mentalmente competente.

\- Não - eu disse ficando corada. - Eu vou na frente. - Eu estava me mostrando, só um pouquinho. Eu já havia feito essa experiência, e eu sabia o que eu estava procurando. Só podia ser fácil. Eu coloquei o primeiro slide no lugar embaixo do microscópio e ajustei a lente para o objetivo de 40 X. Eu estudei o slide brevemente. Minha avaliação foi confiante.

\- Prófase.

\- Você se importa se eu der uma olhada? - ela perguntou quando eu comecei a remover o slide. A mão dela segurou a minha, para me parar, quando ela perguntou. Os dedos dela eram frios como gelo, como se ele tivesse colocado-a no gelo antes de entrar na sala de aula. Mas não foi por isso que eu puxei minha mão tão rápido. Quando ele tocou minha mão, eu senti uma punção como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por nós.

\- Me desculpe - ela murmurou tirando sua mão imediatamente. No entanto, ela continuou tentando alcançar o microscópio. Eu observei ela, ainda vacilante, enquanto ela examinava o microscópio por um tempo ainda menor do que eu.

\- Prófase - ela concordou, escrevendo cuidadosamente no primeiro espaço em branco da nossa folha de trabalho. Ela rapidamente trocou o primeiro slide pelo segundo, e então olhou curiosamente para ele.

\- Anáfase - ela murmurou, escrevendo no papel enquanto falava. Eu mantive minha voz indiferente.

\- Posso? - Ela sorriu maliciosamente e me passou o microscópio. Eu olhei pela lente ansiosamente, só pra me desapontar. Droga, ela estava certa.

\- Slide três? - eu levantei minha mão sem olhar pra ela. Ela me passou; parecia que ela estava sendo cuidadoso para não tocar minha pele de novo. Eu dei a olhada mais rápida que eu consegui.

\- Intérfase. - Eu passei o microscópio antes que ele pudesse pedir.

Ela deu uma olhada rápida e então escreveu. Eu podia ter escrito enquanto ela olhava sua escrita limpa e elegante me intimidou. Eu não queria sujar a folha com os meus garranchos desajeitados. Nós terminamos antes que qualquer outra pessoa estivesse perto. Eu podia ver Brody e sua parceira comparando dois slides de novo e de novo, e outro grupo tinha aberto o livro por debaixo da mesa.

Isso não me deixou outra alternativa a não ser tentar não olhar pra ela... sem sucesso. Eu olhei pra cima, e ela estava olhando pra mim, aquele inexplicável olhar de frustração nos seus olhos. De repente eu percebi qual era a súbita diferença no rosto dela.

\- Você usa lentes de contato? - eu soltei sem pensar. Ela pareceu confusa pela minha pergunta inesperada.

\- Não.

\- Oh - eu murmurei. - Eu achei que havia algo diferente nos seus olhos.

Ela encolheu os ombros e olhou pra longe. De fato, eu tinha certeza que algo estava diferente. Eu lembrava vividamente aquela cor negra nos olhos dela na última vez que ela olhou pra mim - a cor era facilmente notável em contraste com a sua pele pálida e seu cabelo Castanhos. Hoje os olhos dela tinham uma cor completamente diferente: um ocre estranho, mais escuros que Whisky, mas com a mesma tonalidade dourada. Eu não entendia como isso podia estar acontecendo, a não ser que por algum motivo ela estivesse mentindo sobre as lentes de contato. Ou talvez Forks estivesse me deixando louca no sentido literal da palavra.

Eu olhei pra baixo. As mãos dela estavam apertadas contras os punhos de novo. O veio até a nossa mesa nessa hora, pra ver porque não estávamos trabalhando. Ele olhou por cima dos nossos ombros para ver a experiência completa, e então olhar ainda mais atentamente para checar as respostas.

\- Então, Rachel, você não achou que Lucy podia ter uma chance com o microscópio? – o perguntou.

\- Quinn. - Rachel corrigiu automaticamente. - Na verdade, ela identificou três dos cinco. - olhou pra mim agora, sua expressão era cética.

\- Você já fez essa experiência antes? - ele perguntou. Eu sorri timidamente

\- Não com raízes de cebola.

\- Blástula de peixe branco?

\- É. - Sr. Banner concordou com a cabeça.

\- Você estava numa colocação avançada no programa de Phoenix?

\- Sim.

\- Bem - ele disse depois de um momento. - Eu acho que é bom que vocês duas serem parceiras de laboratório. - ele murmurou algo mais enquanto ia embora. Depois que ele foi embora, eu comecei a batucar no meu caderno de novo.

\- É uma pena sobre a neve, não é? – Rachel perguntou. Eu tinha a sensação de que ela estava se esforçando pra conversar bobagens comigo. A paranóia me atingiu de novo. Era como se ela tivesse ouvido minha conversa com Sugar no almoço e estivesse tentando provar que eu estava errada.

\- Não muito - eu respondi honestamente, ao invés de tentar ser normal como todo mundo. Eu ainda estava tentando desalojar o estúpido sentimento de suspeita e não conseguia me concentrar.

\- Você não gosta do frio. - Não era uma pergunta.

\- Ou do molhado.

\- Forks deve ser difícil de viver pra você - ela meditou.

\- Você não faz idéia - eu murmurei obscuramente. Ela pareceu fascinada pelo que eu disse, por algum motivo que eu não podia imaginar. O rosto dela era uma distração tão grande que eu tentei não olhar pra ela mais do que a cortesia pedia.

\- Então, porque você veio pra cá? - Ninguém havia me perguntado isso, não diretamente como ela perguntou, exigente.

\- É...complicado.

\- Eu acho que consigo acompanhar - ela pressionou. Eu pausei por um longo momento, e então cometi o erro de encontra o seu olhar. Seus olhos dourados escuros me confundiram, e eu respondi sem pensar.

\- Minha mãe casou novamente - eu disse.

\- Isso não parece tão complicado - ela discordou, mas de repente estava simpática. - Quando isso aconteceu?

\- Setembro passado - minha voz pareceu triste até para mim mesma.

\- E você não gosta dele - Rachel presumiu seu tom ainda gentil.

\- Não, Leroy é legal. Talvez novo demais, mas legal o suficiente.

\- Porque você não ficou com eles? - Eu não conseguia compreender o seu interesse, mas ela continuou a me olhar com olhos penetrantes, como se a história chata da minha vida fosse de alguma forma vitalmente importante.

\- Leroy viaja muito. Ele joga bola pra se sustentar. - Eu dei um meio-sorriso.

\- Eu já ouvi falar dele? - ela perguntou, sorrindo em resposta.

\- Provavelmente não. Ele não joga bem. Só na menor liga. Ele se muda muito.

\- E sua mãe te mandou pra cá pra poder viajar com ele. - ela disse novamente como uma suposição, não uma pergunta. Meu queixo levantou uma fração

– Não, ela não me mandou, eu mandei a mim mesma. - As sobrancelhas dela se encontraram.

\- Eu não entendo. - ela admitiu e pareceu excessivamente frustrada com o fato. Eu suspirei. Porque eu estava explicando isso pra ela? Ela continuou a me encarar com obvia curiosidade.

\- No início ela ficou comigo,mas ela sentia a falta dele. Eu a fiz infeliz, então eu decidi que estava na hora de passar umas horas de qualidade com Russell. - Minha voz estava mal-humorada quando eu terminei.

\- Mas agora você está infeliz - ela apontou.

\- E? - eu desafiei.

\- Isso não me parece justo - ela encolheu os ombros mas seus olhos ainda estavam intensos. Eu sorri sem humor.

\- Nunca te contaram? A vida não é justa.

\- Eu acredito que eu já tinha ouvido isso antes - ela concordou secamente.

\- Então isso é tudo - eu insisti, me perguntando porque ela ainda estava me olhando daquele jeito. O olhar dela se tornou avaliativo.

\- Você faz um belo papel - ela disse vagarosamente. – Mas eu seria capaz de apostar que você está sofrendo mais do que deixa os outros verem. - Eu fiz uma careta pra ela, tentando controlar o impulso de mostrar minha língua pra ela como uma criança de cinco anos e olhei pro outro lado. - Estou errada? - Eu tentei ignorá-la. - Eu acho que não. - ela disse.

\- Porque isso importa pra você? - eu perguntei irritada. Eu mantive os olhos distantes, observando o professor andando pela sala.

\- Essa é uma pergunta muito boa - ela murmurou, tão baixo que eu imaginei se ela estaria falando consigo mesma. Porém, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, eu percebi que essa era a única resposta que eu receberia. Eu suspirei e olhei para o quadro negro carrancuda. - Eu estou te aborrecendo? - ela me perguntou parecendo divertida. Eu olhei pra ela sem pensar...e disse a verdade de novo.

\- Não exatamente. Eu estou aborrecida comigo mesma. Meu rosto é tão fácil de ler. Minha mãe sempre me chama de livro aberto. - eu fiz cara feia.

\- Pelo contrário, eu acho você bem difícil de ler. - Apesar de tudo o que eu disse e de tudo que ela adivinhou, ela parecia sincera.

\- Você deve ser uma boa leitora então - eu repliquei.

\- Geralmente - ela sorriu largamente, mostrando uma série de dentes perfeitos e super brancos. pediu ordem na sala, e eu me virei aliviada para ouvir. Eu não conseguia acreditar que eu havia acabado de explicar minha vida melancólica para essa bizarra e linda garota que pode ou não me desprezar. Ela pareceu absorvido pela nossa conversa, mas agora eu podia ver pelo canto do meu olho, que ela estava se mantendo longe de mim de novo, as mãos dela agarrando a borda da mesa, com inegável tensão.

Eu tentei fingir que prestava atenção enquanto o Sr. Banner explicava com transparências no projetor, o que eu havia visto antes com dificuldade pelo microscópio. Mas os meus pensamentos eram indóceis. Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, Rachel correu tão rapidamente e graciosamente da sala como na segunda feira passada. Eu o observei maravilhada. Brody pulou rapidamente pra o meu lado e pegou os meus livro pra mim. Eu imaginei com um rabinho balançando.

\- Aquilo foi horrível - ele gemeu. - Todos eles pareciam exatamente iguais. Você tem sorte por ter a Berry como parceira.

\- Eu não tive nenhum problema - eu disse, com raiva pela suposição dele. Eu me arrependi do esnobismo na hora. - Eu já havia feito essa experiência - eu falei antes que eu pudesse magoar os sentimentos dele.

\- A Berry pareceu amigável o suficiente hoje - ele comentou enquanto vestíamos os casacos de chuva. Ele não pareceu feliz com isso. Eu tentei parecer indiferente: Eu me pergunto qual era o problema dele na segunda passada. Eu não consegui me concentrar na conversa de Brody enquanto caminhávamos para a aula de Educação Física, e também não fiz muito pra me manter concentrada. Ele nobremente cobriu a minha posição e a sua própria, então eu só saia da minha posição quando era a minha vez de sacar. O meu time se abaixava e saia do caminho sempre que era a minha vez.

A chuva era só uma névoa quando eu caminhei para o estacionamento, mas eu estava mais contente quando eu entrei na cabine seca. Eu liguei o aquecedor, pela primeira vez sem me importar com o barulho ensurdecedor do motor. Eu baixei o zíper do meu casaco, baixei o capuz e afofei meu cabelo para que o aquecedor o secasse no caminho pra casa. Eu olhei ao redor pra ter certeza de que o caminho estava limpo. Foi aí que eu vi a figura ereta, bronzeada. Rachel Berry estava encostada na porta do seu Volvo á três carros de distância de mim e olhando atentamente na minha direção.

Eu rapidamente olhei pra longe e dei a ré na caminhonete quase batendo num Toyota Corolla na minha pressa. Pra sorte do Corolla, eu pisei no freio a tempo. Esse é exatamente o tipo de carro que o meu carro deixaria em pedacinhos. Eu respirei fundo, olhando pra fora pelo outro lado do meu carro, e cautelosamente tirei o carro, com mais sucesso. Eu olhei direto para a frente quando eu passei pelo Volvo, mas pela minha visão periférica, eu poderia jurar que vi ela rindo.


	4. Fenômeno

**ÔMENO**

Quando eu abri meus olhos essa manhã, algo estava diferente.

Era a luz. Ainda estava a luz cinza-esverdeada de um dia nublado na floreta, mas estava mais claro de alguma forma. Eu percebi que não havia nenhuma névoa vendando minha janela. Eu me levantei pra olhar lá fora, e então gemi horrorizada. Uma fina camada de neve cobria o jardim, varria a parte de cima da minha caminhonete, e deixava a estrada toda branca. Mas essa não era a pior parte.

Toda a chuva de ontem tinha congelado, virado gelo - cobrindo o topo das árvores em fantástico padrões deslumbrantes, e cobrindo a calçada com um gelo mortal. Eu tive bastante dificuldade para não cair no chão seco; poderia estar mais seguro para eu voltar agora para cama. Russell tinha ido para o trabalho antes de eu descer escada abaixo. De muitos modos, vivendo com Russell tinha como eu ter meu próprio lugar, e eu fiquei me divertindo sozinha, mesmo sem ter ninguém. Eu joguei rapidamente no chão uma tigela de cereal e um pouco de suco de laranja da caixa de papelão. Eu me sentia excitada para ir para a escola, e isso me assustou. Eu sabia que não era o estímulo do ambiente, percebi que estava me antecipando, ou meu novo grupo de amigos. Eu tinha que ser honesta comigo mesma, eu sabia que estava ansiosa para chegar a escola porque eu veria Rachel Berry.

E isso era mesmo muito estúpido.

Eu deveria estar a evitando completamente depois de minha conversa desmiolada e embaraçosa ontem. E eu suspeitava dela; por que ela deveria mentir sobre os olhos dela? Eu ainda estava amedrontada pela hostilidade que eu às vezes sentia emanando dela, e eu ainda ficava com a língua-amarrada sempre que olhava a face perfeita dela. Eu estava plenamente consciente que nós éramos opostos que não se atraíam. Então eu não devia estar absolutamente tão ansiosa pra ver ela hoje. Eu tive que usar toda a minha concentração pra conseguir sobreviver á descida nos tijolos cobertos de gelo da entrada. Eu quase perdi o equilíbrio quando finalmente cheguei á caminhonete, mas eu consegui me agarrar no retrovisor e me salvar. Claramente, hoje seria um pesadelo.

Dirigindo para a escola, eu me distraí do medo de cair e as minhas especulações não desejadas sobre Rachel Berry e pensando em Brody e David, e na diferença óbvia em como os garotos adolescentes me tratavam aqui. Eu tinha certeza que era exatamente a mesma que era em Phoenix. Talvez fosse só porque os garotos de Phoenix me viram passar por todas as fases estranhas da adolescência e ainda pensavam em mim daquele jeito. Talvez fosse porque eu era novidade aqui, onde as novidades são algo muito raro. Talvez o meu jeito desajeitado fosse visto como uma coisa mais encarecedora do que patética, me transformando numa donzela ao invés de algum tormento. Qualquer que fosse a razão, o comportamento de cãozinho Brody e a aparente rivalidade de David eram desconcertantes. Eu não tinha certeza que não preferia ser ignorada.

Minha caminhonete parecia não ter problemas com o gelo preto que cobria a estrada. Apesar disso, eu dirigi bem devagar pra não cravar uma espécie de trilha na rua principal. Quando eu saí do meu carro na escola eu vi porque eu tive tão poucos problemas. Algo prateado chamou minha atenção, e eu caminhei para o fundo da caminhonete - segurando cautelosamente o suporte lateral- para examinar os meus pneus. Haviam pequenas correntes cruzadas em formatos de diamantes ao redor deles. Russell deve ter acordado sabe-se lá que horas pra colocar as correntes nos meus pneus. De repente eu senti minha garganta apertando. Eu não estava acostumada a ser cuidada, e a preocupação de Russell me pegou de surpresa.

Eu estava no canto de trás da minha caminhonete, tentando lutar com a onda de emoções que as correntes de neve trouxeram, quando eu ouvi um som estranho. Era como um arranhão muito alto, estava rapidamente se tornando dolorosamente alto. Eu olhei para cima, estarrecida. Eu ví várias coisas simultaneamente. Nada estava se mexendo em câmera lenta como acontece nos filmes. Ao invés disso, a adrenalina pareceu fazer o meu cérebro trabalhar muito mais rápido, e eu fui capaz de absorver em detalhes claros várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Rachel Berry estava parada quatro carros á minha frente me encarando horrorizada. O rosto dela se destacou do mar de rostos, todos petrificados com a mesma expressão de choque.

Mas de mais imediata importância havia uma van azul escura derrapando, pneus guinchando contra os freios, girando selvagemmente no gelo do estacionamento. Ia bater num dos cantos traseiros da minha caminhonete, e eu estava entre eles. Eu nem tive tempo de fechar os meus olhos. Logo antes de ouvir o barulho de algo se quebrando vindo da carroceria da minha caminhonete, alguma coisa bateu em mim, forte, mas não da direção que eu estava esperando. Minha cabeça bateu contra o gelo entretecido, e eu senti alguma coisa sólida e fria me pressionando no chão. Eu estava deitada no chão atrás do carro de pintura queimada que estava estacionado próximo ao meu.

Mas eu não tive a chance de prestar atenção em mais nada porque a van ainda estava vindo. Ela havia feito uma curva no fundo da minha caminhonete, e ainda girando e deslizando, estava prestes a colidir comigo de novo. Uma voz baixa me disse que alguém estava comigo, e a voz era impossível não reconhecer. Duas mãos longas, brancas ficaram protetoramente na minha frente e a van parou a um palmo de distância de mim, as mãos cabendo perfeitamente num vão profundo na lateral da van. As mãos dela se moveram tão rápido que ficaram fora de foco. Uma delas estava de repente agarrando o fundo da van, e alguma coisa estava me puxando,empurrando minhas pernas como se elas fossem de uma boneca de trapo até que elas encostaram no pneu do carro com a pintura queimada. O baque de um som metálico fez meus ouvidos doerem, e a van estava estabilizada no chão, vidro caindo no asfalto - exatamente onde minhas pernas haviam estado.

Tudo ficou absolutamente silencioso por um longo segundo antes da gritaria começar. Mas mais claramente que a gritaria, eu podia ouvir a voz baixa, desesperada de Rachel no meu ouvido.

\- Quinn? Você está bem?

\- Eu estou bem. - Minha voz soou estranha. Eu sentei sentar, e me dei conta que ela estava me apertando do lado do corpo dela com muita força.

\- Tenha cuidado - ela avisou quando eu relutei, - eu acho que você bateu bem forte com a cabeça. Eu me dei conta de uma dor pulsante centrada bem acima da minha orelha esquerda.

\- Au - eu disse, surpresa.

\- Foi o que eu pensei. - A voz dela, incrivelmente, fez parecer que ela estava prendendo uma risada.

\- Como diabos... - eu parei, tentando limpar minha mente, me orientar. - Como é que você chegou aqui tão rápido?

\- Eu estava parado bem ao seu lado, Quinn - ela disse, seu tom estava sério de novo. Eu tornei a sentar, e dessa vez ela deixou, soltando o seu braço da minha cintura e escorregando pra o mais longe de mim que foi possível no espaço limitado. Eu olhei para a expressão preocupada, inocente dela e mais uma vez estava desorientada pela força dos seus olhos dourados. O que é que eu estava perguntando a ela? E então eles nos encontraram, uma multidão de pessoas com lágrimas saindo dos olhos e escorrendo pelo rosto, gritando umas para as outras, gritando para nós.

\- Não se mexam - alguém instruiu.

\- Tirem Artie da van! - outra pessoa gritou.

Havia um fluxo de atividade ao nosso redor. Eu tentei levantar, mas as mãos frias de Rachel me puxaram pra baixo pelo ombro.

\- Fique quieta por enquanto.

\- Mas está frio - eu reclamei. Eu me surpreendi quando ela gargalhou baixinho. Havia uma margem no som.

\- Você estava bem alí - de repente eu lembrei, e a gargalhada dela parou na hora. – Você estava perto do seu carro.

A expressão dela ficou dura.

\- Não, eu não estava.

\- Eu vi você. - Tudo ao nosso redor estava um caos. Eu pude ouvir a voz áspera de adultos se aproximando da cena. Mas eu obstinadamente me mantive na nossa discussão; eu estava certa, e ela ia ter que admitir.

\- Quinn, eu estava em pé com você, e eu te tirei do caminho. - Ela usou todo o poder imenso, devastador do seu olhar em mim, como se estivesse tentando me comunicar algo crucial.

\- Não - eu apertei minha mandíbula.

O dourado dos seus olhos brilhou.

\- Por favor, Quinn.

\- Porque? - eu perguntei.

\- Confie em mim. - ela alegou, a voz dela opressiva.

Eu podia ouvir o som de sirenes agora.

\- Você promete que vai me explicar tudo depois?

\- Tá bom - ela disse, subitamente exasperada.

\- Tá bom - eu repeti enfurecida.

Foi preciso seis paramédicos e dois professores- Sr. Varner e treinador Clapp- para afastar a

van o suficiente pra trazer macas até nós. Rachel veementemente recusou a dela, e eu tentei

fazer o mesmo, mas a traidora contou a eles que eu tinha batido a minha cabeça e que provavelmente tinha tido uma concussão. Eu quase morri de humilhação quando eles colocaram o suporte de pescoço. Parecia que a escola inteira estava lá, assistindo sobriamente enquanto eles me colocaram no fundo da ambulância. Rachel pôde ir na frente.

Era enlouquecedor.

Pra piorar a situação, o chefe Fabray chegou antes que eles pudessem me colocar a uma

distância segura.

\- Quinn! - ele gritou em pânico quando me reconheceu na maca.

\- Eu estou completamente bem, Russ- pai. - eu suspirei. - Não tem nada errado comigo.

Ele se virou para o paramédico mais próximo para pedir uma segundo opinião. Eu desliguei

ele da minha mente pra tentar considerar a confusão de imagens inexplicáveis se agitando

loucamente na minha cabeça.

Quando eles me tiraram de perto do carro, eu pude ver um buraco profundo na lateral do carro com a pintura queimada- uma cavidade muito distinta que se ajustava ao contorno dos ombros de Rachel... como se ela tivesse se forçado contra o carro com força suficiente para

danificar a estrutura de metal... E lá estava a família dela, olhando de longe, com expressões que iam da desaprovação á furia mas que não continham nenhuma espécie de preocupação com a segurança do irmão.

Eu tentei encontrar uma solução lógica que pudesse explicar o que havia acabado de ver,

uma solução que excluísse a possibilidade de eu ser louca. Naturalmente, a ambulância conseguiu uma escolta policial. Eu me senti ridícula em cada instante enquanto eles me tiravam de lá. O que piorou a situação foi que Rachel entrou no hospital por suas próprias pernas. Eu apertei meus dentes.

Eles me colocaram na sala de emergência, uma sala longa com uma fileira de camas

separadas por cortinas em tom pastel. Uma enfermeira colocou um medidor de pressão arterial no meu braço e um termômetro embaixo da minha língua. Já que ninguém se incomodou em puxar a cortina para me proferir alguma privacidade, eu decidi que não era mais obrigada a usar aquele suporte para pescoço ridículo.

Quando a enfermeira foi embora, eu rapidamente soltei o vélcro e joguei ele embaixo da

cama. Houve outro fluxo do pessoal do hospital, outra maca foi trazida para o meu lado. Eu

reconheci Artie Abrams da minha aula de História embaixo das bandagens apertadas na cabeça

dele que estava coberta de sangue. Artie pareceu 100 vezes pior do que eu me sentia. Mas ele estava me encarando ansiosamente.

\- Quin, me desculpe.

\- Eu estou bem, Artie. Você parece horrível, está tudo bem? - Enquanto falávamos, as

enfermeiras começaram a tirar as bandagens encharcadas dele, deixando expostas uma porção de cortes superfíciais em toda a sua testa e na bochecha esquerda. Ele me ignorou.

\- Eu pensei que fosse matar você! Eu estava indo rápido demais e bati errado no gelo...

Ele choramingou enquanto a enfermeira tocava o seu rosto de leve.

\- Não se preocupe com isso; você errou a pontaria.

\- Como é que você saiu do caminho tão rápido? Você estava lá, e de repente não estava

mais...

\- Umm... Rachel me tirou do caminho.

\- Quem?

\- Rachel Berry ela estava do meu lado. - Eu sempre menti muito mal; eu não soei nem um pouco convicente.

\- Berry? Eu não vi ela...uau, foi rápido demais, eu acho. Ela está bem?

\- Eu acho que sim. Ela está aqui, em algum lugar, mas eles não o fizeram usar uma maca.

Eu sabia que eu não estava louca. O que aconteceu? Não havia nenhuma forma de explicar o que tinha visto.

Então eles me levaram pra fazer um raio-x. Eu disse a eles que não havia nada errado

comigo, e eu estava certa. Nem uma concussão. Eu perguntei se podia ir embora, mas a

enfermeira disse que eu tinha que falar com um médico antes. Então eu estava presa na sala de

emergência, esperando, sendo molestada pelos pedidos constantes de desculpa de Artie e pelas

promessas de que ele ia me recompensar. Eu tentei convencê-lo de que estava bem, mas ele continuou se atormentando. Finalmente, eu fechei os meus olhos e ignorei ele. Ele continuou com o seu discurso cheio de remorso.

\- Ela está dormindo? - perguntou uma voz musical. Meus olhos se abriram.

Rachel estava no pé da minha cama, sorrindo. Eu encarei ela. Não foi fácil - seria mais

natural admirá-la.

\- Ei, Rachel, eu lamento muito - Artie começou.

Rachel levantou a mão para parar ele.

\- Sem sangue, sem danos - ela disse mostrando seus dentes brilhantes.

Ela foi se sentar na borda da cama de Artie, me encarando. Ela sorriu de novo.

\- Então, qual é o veredicto? - ela me perguntou.

\- Não tem absolutamente nada de errado comigo, mas eles não querem me deixar ir

embora. - eu reclamei.

\- Como é que você não está acorrentado numa cama como o resto de nós?

\- Tudo depende dos seus contatos - ela respondeu. - Mas não se preocupe, eu vim pra te

animar.

Nessa hora um médico virou no corredor e o meu queixo caiu. Ele era jovem, ele era moreno... e muito mais bonito do que qualquer estrela de cinema que eu já tenha visto. No entanto, ele era pálido e parecia cansado, com círculos embaixo dos olhos. Pela descrição de Russell, esse tinha que ser o pai de Rachel.

\- Então senhorita Fabray - Dr. Berry disse numa voz notavelmente atraente, - como é que você está se sentindo?

\- Eu estou bem - eu repeti pela última vez, eu esperava.

Ele caminhou para o painel de luz em cima da minha cabeça, e o ligou.

\- Seu raio-x parece bom - ele disse. - A sua cabeça está doendo? Racheldisse que você

bateu com força.

\- Ela está bem - eu repeti com um suspiro, olhando de relance na direção de Rachel.

Os dedos frios do doutor tatearam levemente no meu crânio. Ele percebeu quando eu gemi.

\- Delicado? - ele perguntou.

\- Na verdade não... podia ser pior.

Eu ouvi uma gargalhada e olhei pra ver o sorriso complacente de Rachel. Eu revirei os

olhos.

\- Bem, o seu pai está na sala de espera- você pode ir pra casa com ele agora. Mas volte se você tiver vertigens ou se tiver qualquer problema com a sua visão...

\- Eu posso voltar para a escola? - eu perguntei, imaginando Russell tentando ser atencioso.

\- Talvez você devesse pegar leve hoje.

Eu dei uma olhada pra Rachel.

\- Ela vai poder voltar para a escola?

\- Alguém tem que espalhar a boa notícia que nós sobrevivemos - Rachel disse fazendo

chacota.

\- Na verdade - Dr. Berry corrigiu. - Parece que toda a escola está na sala de espera.

\- Ah não - eu gemi cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Dr. Berry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Você quer ficar?

\- Não, não! - Eu insisti jogando as minhas pernas pelo lado da cama e me colocando rápido de pé. Rápido demais- eu cambaleei, e Dr. Berry me segurou. Ele pareceu preocupado.

\- Eu estou bem. - Eu assegurei pra ele. Não tinha porque dizer pra ele que os meus

problemas com o equilíbrio não tinham nada a ver com o fato de eu ter batido com a cabeça.

\- Tome Tylenol para a dor - ele sugeriu enquanto me sustentava.

\- Não doi tanto - eu insisti.

\- Parece que você teve muita sorte - Dr. Berry disse enquanto assinava a meu quadro com um gesto floreado.

\- Sorte que Rachel estava do meu lado - eu emendei com um olhar duro na direção do

objeto da minha declaração.

\- Oh, bem, sim - Dr. Cullen Berry concordou, subitamente ocupado com uns papéis na frente dele.

Depois ele olhou pro outro lado, pra Artie, e andou até a próxima cama. Minha intuição flutuou; o Dr. sabia de tudo.

\- Eu temo que você terá que ficar conosco um pouco mais de tempo. - Ele disse para Artie e começou a checar os cortes dele. Assim que o Dr. ficou de costas eu me aproximei de Rachel.

\- Será que eu posso falar com você por um minutinho? - eu cochichei por baixo do fôlego.

Ela deu um passo se afastando de mim, sua mandíbula subitamente apertada.

\- Seu pai está esperando por você - ela disse entre dentes.

Eu olhei de relance pra Dr. Berry e Artie.

\- Eu gostaria de falar com você em particular, se você não se incomodar. - eu pressionei.

Ela me olhou fixamente, e depois me deu as costas e caminhou pelo longo quarto. Eu praticamente tive que correr para acompanhá-la. Assim que viramos na curva para um pequeno corredor, ela se virou para me encarar.

\- O que você quer? - ela perguntou, parecendo aborrecido. Seus olhos eram frios. A expressão nada amigável dela me intimidou. Minhas palavras saíram com menos severidade do que eu pretendia. - Você me deve uma explicação - eu lembrei ele.

\- Eu salvei a sua vida, eu não te devo nada.

Eu vacilei com o ressentimento na voz dele.

\- Você prometeu.

\- Quinn, você bateu com a cabeça, você não sabe do que está falando - o tom dela era

cortante. Agora o meu temperamento estava em chamas, eu encarei ela desafiadoramente. - Não tem nada errado com a minha cabeça.

Ele me encarou de volta.

\- O que você quer de mim, Quinn?

\- Eu quero saber a verdade - eu disse. - Eu quero saber porque estou mentindo por você.

\- O que você acha que aconteceu? - ela soltou.

Saiu num sopro.

\- Tudo o que eu sei é que você não estava em nenhum lugar perto de mim, Artie também não viu você, então não diga que eu bati muito forte com a cabeça. Aquela van ia esmagar nós dois- e não esmagou, e as suas mãos deixaram buracos na lateral dela- e você deixou um buraco na lateral daquele outro carro, e você não está absolutamente machucado. E a van devia ter amassado as minhas pernas, mas você estava segurando ela... - Eu tinha noção do quanto aquilo soava louco, e eu não pude continuar. Eu estava com tanta raiva que podia sentir as lágrimas chegando; eu tentei forçá-las a desaparecer apertando os meus dentes juntos.

Ela estava me olhando incrédulo. Mas o rosto dele estava tenso, na defensiva.

\- Você acha que eu tirei uma van de cima de você?. - O tom dela questionava a minha

sanidade, mas só me deixou mais suspeitas. Era como uma fala perfeitamente decorada por uma atriz talentoso.

Eu simplesmente afirmei com a cabeça uma vez, mandíbula apertada.

\- Ninguém vai acreditar nisso, sabe. - agora a voz dela tinha um tom de zombaria.

\- Eu não vou contar pra ninguém. - Eu disse cada palavra vagarosamente, cuidadosamente controlando a minha raiva.

A surpresa apareceu no rosto dele.

\- Então porque isso importa?

\- Importa pra mim - eu insisti. - Eu não gosto de mentir, então seria melhor se eu tivesse uma boa razão pra fazer isso.

\- Será que você não pode só me agradecer e esquecer isso?

\- Obrigada - eu disse fumaçando e esperando.

\- Você não vai desistir, vai?

\- Não.

\- Nesse caso... eu espero que você gosto do desapontamento.

Nós nos olhamos em silêncio. Eu fui a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, tentando manter o foco. Eu corria o risco de me distrair com o seu rosto lívido, glorioso. Era como tentar encarar um anjo destruidor.

\- Porque você se incomoda? - eu perguntei frigidamente.

Ela pausou, por um instante seu rosto estonteante ficou inesperadamente vulnerável.

\- Eu não sei - ela cochichou.

Aí ela me deu as costas e caminhou pra longe de mim.

Eu estava com tanta raiva que demorou uns minutos até que eu pudesse me mover. Quando eu consegui andar, eu caminhei lentamente para a saída no final do corredor.

A sala de espera estava mais desagradável do que eu temia. Parecia que todos os rostos que

eu conhecia em Forks estavam lá, me encarando. Russell correu para o meu lado; eu levantei as

mãos.

\- Não tem nada de errado comigo - eu assegurei solenemente. Eu ainda estava importunada, sem o mínimo humor pra conversinha.

\- O que o doutor disse?

\- Dr. Berry me viu, e ele disse que eu estava bem e que podia ir pra casa. - eu suspirei.

Brody, Sugar e Dani estavam todos lá, começando a vir na nossa direção. - Vamos logo - eu

apressei. Russell colocou o braço atrás das minhas costas, não necessariamente me tocando, e me guiou até as portas de vidro da saída. Eu acenei timidamente para os meus amigos, esperando convencê-los de que eles não precisavam mais se preocupar comigo.

Era um enorme alívio- a primeira vez que já me senti assim - entra na viatura.

Nós dirigimos em silêncio. Eu estava tão presa nos meus pensamentos que praticamente

nem reparei que Russell estava lá. Eu tinha certeza que a postura defensiva de Rachel era uma

confirmação de todas as bizarrices que eu ainda não podia acreditar que tinha testemunhado.

Quando nós chegamos em casa, Russell finalmente falou.

\- Umm... você vai precisar ligar pra Renée - ele baixou a cabeça, em sinal de culpa.

Eu estava apática.

\- Você contou á mamãe!

\- Desculpe.

Eu bati a porta da viatura um pouco mais forte do que o necessário quando saí.

Minha mãe estava histérica, é claro. Eu tive que dizer a ela que estava bem pelo menos

umas trinta vezes antes dela se acalmar. Ela me implorou pra voltar pra casa- esquecendo que

nossa casa estava vazia naquele momento- mas as súplicas dela foram mais fáceis de resistir do

que eu imaginava. Eu estava consumida pelo mistério que Rachel representava. E uma pouco

mais obcecada pela própria Rachel. Burra, burra, burra.

Eu não estava tão ansiosa pra deixar Forks quanto eu deveria estar, como qualquer pessoa

normal e sã deveria estar.

Eu decidi ir dormir mais cedo naquela noite. Russell e continuou cuidando de mim

ansiosamente, e isso estava me deixando nervosa. Eu parei no caminho pra pegar três Tylenol

banheiro. Eles ajudaram, e quando a dor passou, eu peguei no sono. Essa foi a primeira noite que eu sonhei com Rachel Berry.


End file.
